Austin & Ally in Waverly Place
by xXSpencerXx
Summary: An Austin & Ally and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Austin &amp; Ally in Waverly Place

By: XxSpencerxX

Alex

Location: Waverly Sub Station, Waverly, NY

"Hello, may I take your or-" I stopped, looking at Mason walking through the door. "You know what? Write it down. I'll give you your food later. Chao!" I said. I ran to hug Mason, I haven't seen him in a month!

"Where have you been?" I asked. "Oh, I had to deal with family stuff." he replied. I raised an eyebrow, "You took a month to deal with quote and quote 'family stuff'? Might as well just say you're a catfish." I joked. He smiled, "What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Oh, just, booked Austin &amp; Ally to play at the shop. Nothing much." I said. "Really? That's awesome, when?" Mason asked, "Friday. Their manager didn't say when they were flying here, so, I don't know."

"Awesome." he said, looking down. "Why are you so down?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes glowed. "Nothing. Um, I better go. Ri-"

"No! Don't leave! You just got here!"

"I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, Alex. I'm being a really down downer. If its even makes sense." he said, apologetically. I looked at his glowing eyes, somehow, they looked a brighter brown than normal. Maybe he's wearing contacts? I kissed him goodbye, sadly. And, he left. I sat down at the customer's table, sighing.

"Excuse me? Can you get my food?" she asked, handing me the notepad. I nodded, giving the note to Max. I sat down on one of the stools, sighing. "You sad?" Max asked, getting bread from a counter. "A little, why?" I asked. Max grabbed some lettuce and tomatoes from the fridge, "You look sad, so I'm assuming your sad. What happened?"

"Mason. That's what happened."

"Isn't he in Delaware?"

"He told me he went to deal with 'family stuff'..."

"He told **me **he was going to Delaware." he said, dicing the tomatoes. "Who would he lie to? Me or you?" I asked. "You." he said, carefully placing the diced tomatoes on top of the ham. "You know, I shouldn't have brought it up. Pass me a towel?"

"Certaintly. And, yeah, you shouldn't have." I said, walking into the kitchen. "Anyway, I know something else is buzzing in your head. What's up?"

I threw the towel at him, "That's right, Austin &amp; Ally are performing at the shop. Who are you and what have you done with Max?"

He placed the lettuce on top of the tomatoes and then placed the bread. Handing me the plate, he said, "I am an evil alien and I have abducted Max." he said, in the worst alien impression that I laughed. I grabbed the plate and walked to the customer that ordered it, with Max following me.

"Who shall I give this money to? The mean waitress or the hard working chef?" the customer asked. We raised at hands, but she ended up giving the money to Max. "Yeah, 'hard working'." I said, making quotation marks with my fingers. He laughed, sitting on a stool alongside me. I stared at the door, so did Max. He made his hand face the door, assuming he was trying to use telekinesis. Then, just then, Justin walked in. "Hey," he said. We waved, "Hey." He walked into the Lair, casually. "Haha! I knew I still had it in me!" he said.

Just as I was about to correct him wrong, I stopped. I liked seeing Max happy. It made me laugh.

Ally

Location: Sonic Boom, Miami, FL

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep! Dreaming about the things that we could be! And lately, I've be-" I glanced at my window and saw Austin's reflection. I looked behind me, "Austin! You scared the cow out of me!" I yelled. He stared, "Cow?"

"Yes. Cow. Don't judge me!"

"Did you pack already?" Austin asked. "Yes. My bags are laying over there. You?" I asked.

"I packed mine and Dez's."

"Cool. Where'd she say we were performing?" I asked. "Some sub shop in New York." he replied. Inodded, "Awesome. Ow! I poked my eyeball!"

"Haha, you said ball."

"You have a dirty mind."

"No! I don't!" he said, walking over to me. I kissed him on the cheek, "We ready to go?"

"Rewady as I'll ever be, baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Austin &amp; Ally in Waverly Place

By: JoseyThePanda

Ally

Location: An airplane, flying to New York.

"What'cha readin'?" Dez asked. I smiled, awkwardly, "The Hunger Games." He smiled, "So..uh..is that a cookbook of some sort?" I laughed, "No. It isn't a cookbook. It's abou-"

"That's enough talking, princess."

"Thought you would say that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna continue on reading. Is that okay?" I asked. "Fine with me." he said. And, so, I did. But, what he didn't know is that I'm not reading the book. I'm writing in my journal.

Anyhow, I'm currently on a plane, which is flying to New York. The last time we were in New York was back in New Years. I guess it was fine the last time, other then that crazy lady destroying our guitars. I don't think she payed up yet. Anywho, I'm going to sleep until we get there.

Dez

"Ally? You dead?" I poked her, "Ally? Wake up." I said. She quickly awoke, scared. "Dez, I'm feeling sick. Like, really sick." she said. I stared, "Um, should I touch you?" I said, hesitating to help her up.

"Yes!" she said, groaning. She held my hand, and she limped all the way out of the plane. In front of us were Austin &amp; Trish, laughing about something. Once we catched up to them, I handed Ally over to Austin. "Wow. I'm taking care of your girlfriend now?"

"She isn't considered my girlfriend. She's just..a _girl friend_." he said. "_Ngh!_" Ally groaned, falling into Austin's arms. "Let's get her somewhere. Somewhere warm." Austin held her in his arms and she limped all the way into the place. I was lucky enough to read the sign, it was a sub station.

Alex

Location: Waverly Sub Station, NY

"Hello, may I take your order?" Max asked. "We don't need an order. We need some help. My friend's sick." someone said. I looked up, it was Team Austin. I ran to them, mostly toward Ally. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She just randomly got it on the plane."

"Does she have plane sickness?"

"No. She can go days without getting sick on a plane." Dez said, clutching her hand. Max! Get me a pack of ice from the freezer. Now."

"I don't need ice. I need..._warmth_." Ally struggled to say. I hesitated, "Max! Forget that! Get her a blanket!" He quickly ran to the basement and handed me the blanket. I handed Ally the blanket and she closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

"Tell me again what happened?" Max asked. "I never told you a first time." Austin told him. "You guys are acting so casual. Most girls go crazy. Anyway. I honestly don't know. Ask Dez."

He jumped, "Oh. Um. Well, she fell asleep on the plane, and then when we woke up, she said she wasn't feeling well. I assumed she got plane sickness for the first time. I don't know."

"When was that?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, "Um. When we had to exit the plane. There was a rush of cold wind when she awoke." he explained. I directe Max to the Lair.

"Hey, Justin."Max said. Justin lifted his head from his book, "Hey, Max. What are you going in here?" he asked. "I think Ally's a werewolf. Or, soon to be one." I told my brothers. "Yeah. I think so too. She has all the symptoms."Max replied. Justin sighed, "She can't. And, what Ally are you talking about? I know lots of Allys."

"Ally Dawson!"

"Oh. OH! I have to see her." he said, running out. I sighed, taking out my phone. "Who are you calling?" Max asked. "Mason. He's the only person that's an expert on werewolves. Heck, he's a werewolf himself." I said. "Its ringing."

Mason

Location: Undisclosed

I groaned, and, after I did, _he _grabbed it.

"Aww. Is this one of your friends?" he said. He cleared his throat and answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Put it on speaker. Now." I said, weakingly. So he did, "Mason? Yes. Um, I need your help. Wait, no. _Ally Dawson _needs your help. I think she's a werewolf. Or, recently got bitten by one." she said. I manged to stand up and snatched the phone from him.

"What do you mean? Ally Dawson? Werewolf? That's a surprising lie. If it is one." I said. "No. I'm serious. We need you to come here."

"I'll try." I replied, hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket, then remembered he was in front of me. "Sit down. You aren't leaving yet."

"Yes. I am." I yelled, pushing him out of the way. He growled, "No."

"Yes. I hate you anyhow. Why would I be obeying **you**?" I asked. He growled. I don't care, I needed to be with Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin &amp; Ally in Waverly Place

By: JoseyThePanda

Alex

"He said he'll be here in a bit. I think." I said. He nodded, staring at the ground.

"I think he's cheating on you or something. I mean, doesn't he strike you suspicious that he lied to you about 'family stuff'? He went to Delaware, Alex." he told me. I shook my head, "He delt with family stuff. No matter what anybody says, I will believe he delt with family stuff. Kay?" I said, angrily. He put up his hands like he was surrendering, "Okay, then."

"Maybe you're right." I admitted. He smiled, "Really? Alex Russo, this family's full wizard, thinks I'm right? This is my dream!" I giggled, "What?" I asked. "Never mind. You should maybe just confront him."

"You give awesome dating advice, bro bro." I said. He stroked his hair, "I get that a lot". I punched him in the arm and walked out of the Lair. When I did, Mason arrived with a little ring coming from the door. I didn't bother smiling at him, and walked over to him.

"Ally's over there." I pointed. He noticed her, "Yeah. She is."

Mason

Wow. Ally looked exactly like me, well, not **exactly**, but, she looked like me when I first started shifting. She was covered in blankets, and was dripping in sweat. Her friends were watching her sleep. Creepy, but, who can blame them? They're here friends and worried about her. The girl, which I assume is Tris, or whatever looked up. She saw me.

"Wow, run me over and call me dinner, you're hot." she said. I looked stupid when I smiled at that compliment. "Thanks." I said, awkwardly. Alex was standing about 5 feet away from me, what was I supposed to do? "Oh, uh, sorry. Can you help us figure out what happened to Ally?'

"Um. Sure. But, won't she feel uncomfortable? I mean..."

"Right, um. Well then." she said glaring at Justin, which was sitting next to Ally. I sighed, walking to Alex.

"Why'd you leave all of a sudden in the morning?" she said, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, Alex." I replied. "Yeah. And how was your trip to Delaware?"

Delaware? She wasn't supposed to know about that. "I told you Alex, I had to deal with fa-"

"Family stuff? Go tell that to you're other girlfriend!"

"I think we better leave. Come on, guys. Let's go, now." Tris said, directing them to the door. They left, leaving Alex and I alone. I was in an awkward position. I could either tell her the truth?-or lie and get broken up. I'll take my chances.

"Um. No. I assure you, I did not cheat on you. I would've sliten my wrists if I cheated on you." I said. She glared at me, angrily. She chuckled, "You're a terrible liar, Mason. I should've listened to Max. You're cheating on me. I can't believe you!"

"I'm not. And I repeat, not, cheating on you. I admit, I went to Delaware, but not for the reason you believe."

She looked at me, teary eyed, "Promise?"

"I cross my heart." I said. She hugged me, I felt a tear on my shoulder. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven." I said, closing my eyes. The moment was ruined when I heard a groan. I turned around, Ally was still here.

"Ngh...where're my friends?" she asked. I let go of Alex, "They left." She set the blanket on the table, she was pale. She chuckled, "Who are you?" She said, pointing at me. I held my hand out, "I'm Mason. Mason Greyback." She shook it, but fell backwards. Alex helped her up, and soot her on the chair.

"Alex, she's sick. You have to let her stay here." I whispered to Alex. "Why does she have to stay here? Can't she stay at the hotel with her friends?" she whispered back. "The hotel she may be staying at may not be safe for her. I mean, she could start shifting in front of her friends. Like, for example, Tris?" I whispered. "Trish." she replied.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Fine. Ally, you're staying with me." she told Ally. Ally looked confused, but limped upstairs. I waited for Alex to come down.


	4. Chapter 3 and a Half

Austin &amp; Ally in Waverly Place

By: JoseyThePanda

Ally

"Tell me why..ow..I need to stay..here..instead of with my ..ow!-my friends?" I asked. "Because, you're in that shape. Duh." I said. "Um, I guess you can stay in my parents' room. They're out of town to visit some family member." she said, directing me to an orange, almost brown, door.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, awkwardly. She turned around, "Yes. Its Alex. Alex Russo."

"Are you..by any chance..related to Justin Russo?" I asked, happily. She opened the door, "Yeah. He's my brother. Why?"

"Just asking..." I said. Duh, who doesn't know him? He once competed with the top speller in The Miami Spelling Bee! Justin won, obviously. Anyway, when I stepped into the room, something felt magical. Well, more magical than me. The room was decorated with paintings on one side, the other was covered in Mets merchandise. I decided to stay on the more girly looking side, I was terrible at sports anyhow.

"Ally, did you get bitten?" Alex asked. I looked at her, "Yeah. By...mosquitoes. Duh..?" I said. "That wasn't true at all, I got bitten by a wolf back when Austin was on Tour. I've been trying to hide it, but I couldn't anymore. I needed to be sick."

"Wow. You got bitten on Tour?"

"Yes. In D.C."

"That sucks. Um, you might need to speak with an expert on these things."

"And what am I gonna tell them?"

"Them? I was talking about Mason. He was bitten a long time ago. And, I mean, a long time ago." she told me. "But, he looks totally normal, now." I said. "So do you. I think you're not sick anymore. But, just in case, I want you stay here."

"Okay." I said, looking at a flower on the end table. She left, running downstairs. And, I touched my waist. It bit me there.

Alex

"I was right. She admitted that she was bitten. Also, she's not feeling sick anymore." I said. Mason nodded, staring at me.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, Alex."

"Why are you so down?" I asked. He shook his head, "It's the anniversary of my mom's death...you know? She died when I was in college. Which was way back." he said.

"How'd she die?"

"Murdered. I witnessed it. And I did nothing to stop it. Nothing."

I looked at him, he was staring at the ceiling. I waved my hand in front of his face, and then looked back at me. "I'm sorry, Alex." I stared at him. He hugged me hard. I felt him crying. I hugged him too. "Its alright, Mason..."

"Its alright..."


End file.
